This invention concerns improving a Taiwan patent application of Ser. No. 79,204,484 having the title "Solar-energy ventilator for cars", which has been found to have the following disadvantages.
The air sucking-in groove is positioned below the motor, and the cool air supplied by the air sucking-in groove can be exhausted out by the fan before it can mix with the stale air in the car. Therefore, there occurs an air convection in a small area in the car to hamper the stale air in the car from being effectively exhausted out of the car.
Another disadvantage is that the solar-energy board is positioned in some place in the car, maybe limited to the flat surface in the front or in the rear. Then, if the front wind shield or the rear wind shield should use a heat-insulating glass or be stuck on with a heat-insulating paper, sunlight can not be strong enough to allow the solar-energy board to function well.